


Love is the Easy Part

by MoveTheUniverse



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Pre-OT3, Threesome - F/F/M, ot3 in the second chapter, second chapter will be smuttier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoveTheUniverse/pseuds/MoveTheUniverse
Summary: They have sex the minute she’s cleared for it. Well, she’s cleared for physical activity, which sex certainly is, and the Force only knows how badly she’s wanted him these long days after Scarif.Cassian and Jyn try to figure out the sexual side of their relationship, and contemplate inviting a third. Second chapter will be the ot3 goodness!





	Love is the Easy Part

They have sex the minute she’s cleared for it. Well, she’s cleared for physical activity, which sex certainly is, and the Force only knows how badly she’s wanted him these long days after Scarif, both of them resting in the med bay, talking softly. Arguing more loudly. Laughing so quietly only the other one can hear it.

But the minute the Med Droid gives her the go-ahead (well, the minute after, Jyn waits until the droid wheels away) Jyn pounces on a still-mostly-sleeping Cassian, because she’s ready.

Which is probably their first mistake, since he isn’t, and lets out a sharp gasp of pain when she sits on his still-mending leg. So, they reverse course and lay next to each other, hands going to work the way they like to argue.

They’re alone in the medbay, since K-2S0 is still being repaired, and Jyn makes full use of the rare time. It’s odd, to realize she’s feeling his cock, under the sheets, but not seeing it. It feels good, hard, and warm, and as defiant as he is. She smirks, flicking her thumb over his tip until he cries out her name.

His fingers curve a little deeper into her, but the maneuver is the least practiced thing she’d ever watched him do. He bites his lip, his eyes narrowing as he tries to work her. He’s gotten her wet, but honestly, arguing with him is enough for that, usually.

She starts to show off, using just the right amount of pressure from her nails on his delicate sack to make him shudder, before returning to her main objective.

When he cums, his fingers stop their work and she pulls his hand from her trousers.

“Jyn,” this time, when he says her name, it’s softer. Warmer. “I can still…”

She shakes her head. “I’ll be fine. I can do a better job myself.”

And she does. She doesn't notice him watching her, vowing to do better for her.

* * *

 

Even after they’re both healed, their sex is hot and fast. Both aren’t used to having time, of having someone desire them as much as they do, of wanting pleasure and to be pleasured in amounts that no one kiss, fuck, or night can fulfill. He could have her for a thousand years and still want more.   
He’s lucky if he gets ten minutes alone with her.

Which means it usually ends in a rush and then both of them lay back, panting, sometimes cursing. It’s nothing like the memories he has of other times, of other partners. (He has other partners, though Jyn thinks he hasn't. But he has. And truthfully, he still dreams of others, once in a while, although almost always, it's a certain princess kissing a certain Jyn Erso, the two of them lovely and perfect and too beautiful for him to ever touch.) He's never been a selfish lover, not even in his dreams. Even if he wants to imagine it's him between those two incredible women, he doesn't think he deserves them. He doesn't think he deserves much at all.

But Jyn? She deserves to be loved the way a painter makes art. He remember the slow stroking of pleasure, of dancing for an hour before hands even touch skin…

But Jyn’s not one for wasting time.

Besides, they don’t have much time to waste, not now that she’s enlisted and he’s been promoted. Most nights, he wakes to an empty message and a scrawled out message. 

It’s a security risk to handwrite anything. It’s more so one to keep the messages.

And yet, Cassian finds himself saving each one, proof that the night before happened, no matter how fast it had been. He needs the proof, because his memory is a little more foggy, and his reaction times slower, than they had been. 

He worries that’s what the distance is between them. That he’s older than her, in more than just age. He’s a battered ancient soldier and she is young, gorgeous, full of life. What if she sees his attempts at slowing down their erotic moments as the weakness of an old man? 

He mutters that he’s too old to Kay, who is very baffled, and simply rattles off some statistics about ages… which was great… until he also said, “If this is about the three grey hairs on your head, I can pluck them out.”

Cassian parts his hair differently the next day. Jyn doesn’t notice. But she does kiss him in the hallway, possessively, as she passes him with a tool kit in hand.

It takes him a minute to realize that’s  _ his _ tool kit, damn it.

* * *

 

“The sex is good,” Jyn tells Bodhi, who certainly didn’t ask if it was. All he’d done was agree to a few drinks with an old friend, since they’ve both been deployed to Hoth. Now, it’s three drinks in, and he knows way too much about his old friends.  “It’s… it’s just… fast.”

“I see,” he says, although he certainly doesn’t want to see it.

"Sometimes I think about maybe, you know, giving it a go with someone else. Leia's pretty fine."

"The  _princess?"_ His nervous stutter only appears on that word. Because he's good enough friends with Luke to have met the princess more than once. And if anyone can match Jyn in courage, as well as zinging one-liners, it's probably her. Those two kissing would explode like a star gone supernova.

Maybe he should try to get re-stationed on a different base before that. 

"Yeah, her." Jyn finishes her drink.  “I think Cassian would prefer it a little slower. You know. He’s the romantic one.”

Bodhi isn’t known for having the best memory (though the other pilots, especially Luke, tell him that’s he’s doing just fine. Better than fine. He’s great. Bodhi likes that. Almost as much as he likes the idea of having enough friends to need to divide them into old and new friends) but he’s  _ quite _ sure Captain Andor has ever been described as romantic.

Then he remembers the man was promoted, and decides to meditate on that image, of Cassian  _ fully  _  clothed and not the way Jyn has been describing him, to get through the rest of this drinking session.

* * *

 

“I love her,” Cassian whispers in the silence. Not to any living being, not even to Kay, just to the quiet air of an empty ship, as he tries to fix one pesky loose gear on the seat. A loose gear he’d only noticed when Jyn had leapt into his lap on one of their rare missions together, and rode him like she could reach hyperspace herself

He blushes at the memory. He didn’t even know he could blush, before her.  “I love her, and she’s going to drive me insane.”

There’s nothing Jyn does that’s like anyone else he knows. There never has been. It makes him love her more, the way he’s constantly surprised by her. He’s a man who’s used to being able to anticipate surprises.

There’s nothing he, nor anyone in the galaxy, can do to anticipate Jyn.

He means to pin her down and pleasure her, to taste every inch of her, to press kisses to her collarbones, her dimples, the soft curve of her back. But he never gets the time. Even when they do have a night together, a whole, luxurious night, Jyn finishes, rolls over, and falls deeply asleep. Which he always thought was a stereotype for the gentleman, but Jyn does adore breaking all the rules.

* * *

 

By the time they both get to Hoth, they have accidently injured each other a fair number of times. She’s broken his nose once, the one time he finally got her to let him eat her out, and they’ve fallen out of beds, chairs, and off tables more times than they can count. They spar with fewer resulting bruises than they fuck. It’s all accidental, they both feel terrible any time someone’s elbow ends up in someone’s ribs, but they just can’t get their pacing right.

They’re both warriors first, not lovers. Even if her notoriously icy former-captain has started to melt into a bit of a ball of sap lately. Tonight, Jyn’s idea of surprise ‘fresher sex resulted in Cassian nearly slipping over a bar of soap, and smacking his head hard against the ‘fresher door. He’s now sitting on the bed, a freez-pac to his temple, and Jyn is next to him. She’s holding his hand, because she really, really does care, she just hasn’t got a clue how to show it, and every time she tries, she overwhelms him with enthusiasm. 

He leans over, and kisses her forehead. “I’m fine,” he says. “It was a little hit.”

“You cursed a lot.”

“That is more the fault of my cock.” He retorts, “since you were still holding it.”

She coughs, trying to pretend she’s not blushing. “I owe you an apology blowjob.”

“How about…” he stops, shakes his head. “No. It is nothing.”   
She tugs his ear lobe with her teeth, gently. He shivers. She smirks. “Tell me.”

“No.”

“Andor.”

It’s his last name that always does him in. He flops back onto the bed, pulling her with him. His kisses fall on her skin like rain, or maybe, more appropriately, like snowflakes. Sometimes, she thinks he likes kissing more than fucking, and she can’t describe why that feels so terrifying for her.

But it is.

The idea that he wants to worship her, when she’s not sure there’s anything good left in her.

“I just,” he begins, stroking her back. His fingers are so soft, despite his calluses.

Her own hand maneuvers between them, testing his cock to see if it’s ready for action, despite the earlier roughness. She smiles sharply when the cock stiffens in her hand. She’s good at this part. The sex part. She’s rubbish at the romance part. And the intimacy part. The soft conversations, the kisses on the cheek in the morning and the soft promises of undying love.

Everyone she loves has died, except for her new friends, her family, who all came so close, that terrible day on Scarif, and had all, miraculously, made it out.

“I just was thinking…”

“Thinking what,” she draws out the word the way he says it, and he kisses her nose. 

“Brat,” he teases. She giggles. He adds, “I was thinking it would be a better bribe for you to let me give  _ you _ head.”

“Oh.” She goes still.

He freezes. “Unless you don’t like it! Jyn. I’d never…”

“No. No, I know. You check about everything. You’re so good.” Better than she deserves, really. She tries to uncoil her tension and desire into something more gentle.  “Maybe,” Jyn says, kissing him, for once, not asking for anything more with the kiss, just offering her warmth, soft and sweet. “We need a third.”

“Someone to entertain us?” he teases, but he doesn’t shoot down the idea.

“Someone we can both love. To fill our empty spaces.”

Because that’s what it comes down to. They need more than just each other. They’ll always have each other. But they’ll always have all their baggage, all the wounds, from all their time together too. A third person, someone new to them, might just be the solution.

“Love?” He stutters the word.

“You… nerf-herder.” She kisses him again. “I thought that was obvious. That I…”

“That you what.” He springs, rolls her over so he’s on top of her, kissing down her neck until he finds her most sensitive spot, marked a thousand times over with his kisses. “Jyn… Tell me.” When she doesn’t answer, only kisses his shoulder, his hand begins to stroke her core. He presses hard against the dampest spot, making her gasp. He’s gotten so much better at getting her off.   
So good at anticipating all her needs.

“Is this how you question all your marks?”

“Only the ones who drive me mad,” he retorts

“Mission accomplished.” She pulls down her own underwear, with one free hand. He smiles then, and he’s inside of her only a few seconds later. Thrusting hard, desperate for her. He might like to tease, but in the end, he’s so damn good at taking her deep. Which is exactly what she needs. She needs him. All of him.

But she needs more than that too. 

She does tell him she loves him that night. But only after he’s asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome! There will be one more chapter, in which we learn just who gets invited to bed....


End file.
